Further development of a broad study concerned with the isolation and characterization of novel and hopefully clinically useful anticancer agents from various animal and plant organisms has been proposed. More specifically, the very necessary financial assistance required would be used to continue the isolation and characterization of antineoplastic agents from confirmed active extracts of marine invertebrates and vertebrates, terrestrial arthropods, and plants. All substances of potential use arising from the proposed investigation will be made available as rapidly as resources permit for study by the Division of Cancer Treatment of the National Cancer Institute. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Y. Kamano, G. R. Pettit, and M. Tozawa, "Steroids and Related Natural Products. Part XCI. Synthesis of the Cardenolides Canarigenin and Uzarigenin," J.C.S. Perkin I, 1972 (1975). Y. Kamano, G. R. Pettit, and M. Tozawa, "Steroids and Related Natural Products. Part XCII. Conversion of Canarigenone (14-Hydroxy-3-oxo-14beta-carda-4,20(22)- enolide) into Periplogenin (33 beta, 5,14-Trihydroxy-5 beta, 14 beta-card-20(22)-enolide), J.C.S. Perkin I, 1976 (1975).